


The Lonely Hearts Club

by Nomimoss



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomimoss/pseuds/Nomimoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer before junior year and everyone is enjoying their last day of freedom at the annual Fabray-Anderson End of the Summer party. The two hosts are dreading the coming year whereas everyone can't seem to wait to get back. After Quinn cheats on Blaine at the party with an unlikely teammate he finds himself, instead of being mad, but sympathetic towards her and offers to continue dating her as a cover. What he doesn't let her in on is that he happened to cheat at the party too, someone as equally surprising.</p><p>The two find comfort in one another and in another Glee Club member that is experiencing the same confusion and heartache as the two. Together they learn that above all love makes you crazy, it makes you reckless and willing to risk anything, but when unrequited it simply makes you lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Hearts Club

The party was beginning to get a bit out of hand so Blaine quietly slipped away from the group he'd been talking with.

It wasn't new to Blaine though. He'd gotten used to it seeing as this was the sixth annual End of the Summer party that he and Quinn had thrown. They'd started this whole party thing the year before sixth grade in hopes that it would get them some cred in school.

It had. They were the absolute sensations of the school. Blaine had been overwhelmed with all of the attention, he hadn't been too concerned with school seeing as he'd always been good at making friends. But his best friend since they were born Quinn wasn't so at ease.

He always tried to tell her that being herself was the best way to make friends but she never listened. And he really couldn't blame her. Quinn had, had a less than stellar experience with school. She'd transferred schools multiple times because the bullying had just become too much and eventually she became home schooled.

Once she'd lost all her baby fat and did a total one-eighty she enrolled back into public school just in time for middle school. Blaine didn't agree with her choices but he was never anything but supportive because she was his best friend after all. And eventually she became his girlfriend.

It really hadn't been a surprise to anyone including the two of them. It seemed more inevitable than natural. Their parents definitely were thrilled. Blaine had once caught his mom talking with Mrs. Fabray about what gorgeous grandchildren the two of them would have.

Blaine didn't have much of a problem with dating Quinn but marriage? He'd never really thought about it but when he did he realized that he didn't want to marry Quinn. She was his best friend but that was it.

They had carried on though as the number one couple even into high school. She'd joined the Cheerios and Blaine quickly became the star of the track team. His dad had run track in high school and college so it was expected that his only son also participate in the sport.

Which Blaine didn't mind, he really did enjoy running. It had always been a good form of release for him and when he was on that track practically flying past everyone else he felt invincible, like nothing could touch him.

But with the popularity, girlfriend, and being a star athlete just wasn't enough to really make Blaine feel alright. He grew up in a home where little affection was shown, not that his mother hadn't tried. But his father would always scold her, telling her that she was coddling Blaine too much and that she'd turn him into one of those sissy boys.

And his dad was just the most severe man to walk the face of the earth. He was a business man through and through and even when he wasn't working, which he hardly ever wasn't, he still kept his cool straight faced demeanor.

It took its toll on Blaine, having to be perfect for his father. And the fear that came with messing up because he never knew how severe a punishment he would receive. His father definitely hadn't been above beating his son.

That's what made him and Quinn such best friends. They got what it was like having parents that were never satisfied no matter how many straight A's or trophy's they brought home it was just never enough.

But he was used to it; he was used to pushing all of his emotions down and pretending to be the son that could make his parents, especially his father, proud.

And it had all been fairly simple to do, that was until he met one Kurt Hummel. Kurt made him feel things that scared him. He hadn't really paid the resident gay kid much mind in fear of his reputation but then he joined Glee club and he got to know the boy and they had eventually become friends.

Even though their first real conversation had been fairly awkward due to the circumstance that had brought them together Blaine was still glad that he'd met him. Because Kurt really was a great friend, though lately Blaine had been having rather less than friendly thoughts about Kurt that left him panting in his sleep and waking up with some problems that he'd take care of quickly in the shower.

And speaking of the porcelain skinned boy, Blaine spotted him over by the punch lazily pouring some into a suspicious red cup. They hadn't had any red cups; Quinn wanted to use a softer pallet to accentuate the rather gloomy summer weather they had experienced this year.

"Hey Kurt," he greeted, peering at the cup in his hand.

"Oh look its Blaine!" he yelled, raising his cup and sloshing some of the liquid onto his hand.

"Whatcha got there Kurt?"

Kurt pulled the cup closer to his face and looked at the contents, "I'm not sure, Santana gave it to me. She told me it would help me relax," he said with a slight slur.

Of course, Blaine thought. It was just like Santana to do something like this.

"Why don't you let me hold that for you?" He made a grab for the cup but Kurt quickly pulled it out of his reach.

"If you want it then you gotta get it yourself," Kurt chuckled as he held the cup high over his head and well out of Blaine's grasp.

Blaine went up on his toes, straining to grab the cup from Kurt. But just as Kurt had known Blaine was too short to reach it.

"Kurt come on," Blaine whined as he continued to reach for the cup. Kurt simply laughed and lifted it higher.

Blaine hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to Kurt until his eyes were level with Kurt's.

"Too short Anderson," Kurt smirked.

When he spoke his breath ghosted across Blaine's lips and caused him to shiver involuntarily. He was so close to the taller boy that he could smell him, he smelled sweet with a tinge of alcohol that was evident in his breath. Blaine's eyes flickered down to Kurt's very inviting lips.

"Kurt," he groaned, the urge to just lean forward and press his lips to Kurt's was so overwhelming it was taking all his self-control not to.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Kurt asked, his eyes drooping slightly.

Blaine moved back, shocked at the question. Did he? Well if the way his stomach was clenching and his head was swimming he was certain that it was a yes.

"Ugh I don't feel so good," Kurt whined as he swayed unevenly back and forth.

This broke Blaine out of his reverie and he quickly composed himself. "You should lie down," he said grabbing the cup out of Kurt's hand and chucking it in the trash before Kurt could retrieve it.

"Come with me," he said taking Kurt's hand and pulling him over to the stairs. He tried to ignore how warm and soft Kurt's hand felt in his.

He took him to the last bedroom in the hallway. "You can lie down on my bed," Blaine said, swallowing at the sight of Kurt standing in his bedroom. It just all seemed so intimate. Images of less than pg dreams came flooding back to him as he watched Kurt make his way to the bed.

"Your bed is so warm Blaine," Kurt exclaimed happily, nuzzling into the pillows at the head of the bed.

Blaine watched him with an adoring smile, drunk Kurt was kind of adorable.

Kurt finally sat up, leaning back on his elbows and looking very gorgeous. His skin tight jeans accentuating his long legs and the first three buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing milky skin beneath.

"Come join me," Kurt said, reaching out a hand to him.

Blaine didn't even have to think twice about it. Before he knew it he was climbing onto the bed, kneeling in front of Kurt who was staring up at him through long lashes.

The air in the room seemed to still as Kurt slowly leaned forward. Blaine sat there completely frozen as he watched Kurt's face inch closer to his, his pants becoming tight and his stomach clenching with anticipation.

"I want to kiss you Blaine," Kurt whispered, his lips just above Blaine's.

"So kiss me." His voice came out a lot more ragged than he'd expected it to. It just all seemed a bit surreal. This boy, this gorgeous boy before him who managed to both confuse and excite Blaine was slowly inching closer to him. The air in the room seemed to still, a familiar beat thumping through the stereo down below.

Kurt soon filled the gap between them, sealing his lips over Blaine's. The kiss was brief at first, their lips barely touching but soon their hormones took over and Blaine was tugging Kurt closer to him.

Their lips began to move more urgently, it was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Kurt's hands were practically clawing at Blaine's shirt, undoing the top two buttons and Blaine was running his hands through Kurt's ridiculously soft hair.

He was surprised when he felt Kurt's tongue skim along his bottom lip and he was soon opening his mouth allowing Kurt to carry on as he pleased.

The taste of alcohol was even stronger and it brought Blaine out of this trance that he'd unknowingly been in. He pulled back staring at the other boy in shock. Kurt looked even paler than before and he edged away from Blaine on the bed.

"Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick," Kurt groaned before leaning over and throwing up onto the floor. Blaine cringed at the sound. That really wasn't the reaction he would have wanted after kissing someone.

"Just stay here, I'll go get a towel," he instructed as he climbed off the bed and made his way down the hall to their guest bathroom.

He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks with the sight that met him.

"Blaine!" Quinn gasped, quickly pulling away from the girl whose face she had just been attached to.

Girl, he thought to himself. Had she just been-

His thought process was cut off when he finally noticed who this girl, who had just been sucking face with his girlfriend was.

"Rachel?" he asked incredulously.

"I, um, I," Quinn stuttered, looking absolutely terrified.

"I need a towel," he stated, quickly grabbing one of the nearest shelf and then quickly retreating to his room. All he wanted to do was get out of there as quick as possible. There was just too much going on in his head, he'd just kissed Kurt and he was pretty sure he enjoyed it. Scratch that it was the best damn thing he'd ever felt.

And then there was the fact that he'd caught his girlfriend, who he had been absolutely sure was straight, kissing another girl in his bathroom.

He could hear footsteps following after him.

"Blaine wait!" called Quinn as she caught up with him.

"Please not right now Quinn," he said turning to face her, "I've got take care of Kurt, he's sick right now."

"Blaine please," she pleaded, though he wasn't sure what it was that she was asking of him right then.

"We'll talk about it later Quinn. Right now I need you to go get Finn," he said before turning back to his room.

He was pretty sure it was Finn that had brought Kurt to the party. Their parents were dating but Blaine had been a little surprised when he saw the two arrive together what with everything that had gone down last year but he was happy that Kurt and Finn had been able to become friends.

When he walked back into the room he found Kurt asleep on the bed. He gently wiped his face and then almost reflexively reached out to brush his hair out of his face. The boy was just so beautiful, even when he was totally wasted.

He was startled when Finn burst into the room, looking around frantically.

"Kurt," he breathed, looking relieved as he made his way over to the bed.

"What happened?" he asked turning to Blaine.

"Santana gave him something to drink, he's pretty wasted."

"Oh my gosh Burt's gonna kill me," Finn panicked.

"Just tell him that he was tired and fell asleep. And don't let him get too close, Kurt reeks of booze."

Finn nodded, still looking extremely panicked. He moved to pick him up but Blaine stepped in between them.

"Here I'll carry him," he offered, moving over to Kurt and placing one arm under his slender knees and the other around his waist before hoisting him up.

Finn led the way to the car and Kurt nuzzled himself into Blaine's neck. The action just felt so right. He was reluctant to have to let him go.

He gently placed him into the passenger seat, gingerly bringing the seat belt down to buckle him in. His hand brushed his hair back and he whispered in his ear, "Feel better Kurt," before quickly pulling away before Finn got suspicious.

He stood in the driveway watching as they drove off. His hand had gone to his lips and he smiled dreamily to himself. He kissed Kurt and it had felt so right.

"What was that all about?"

He quickly turned to see Quinn standing there looking confused, the panic from earlier still in her eyes as she watched him, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head as he tried to clear his mind, "There was just a bit of an incident, I'm sure Finn will be able to take care of it."

"Blaine," she started, her eyes pleading.

"Are you a lesbian?" he blurted out. Her eyes widened and she was momentarily silent.

"I don't know," she finally answered.

"Did you want to kiss Rachel?" he pressed on.

"Blaine, please don't hate me." Her green eyes were brimmed with tears and he could see her lower lip trembling.

"I don't hate you Quinn," he stated, moving closer to her.

"If you like Rachel I won't hold you back from being with her."

She shook her head, the tears sliding down her cheeks, "I don't know what I want Blaine. I am so confused right now," she sobbed, curling in on herself.

He moved to wrap his arms around her, gently stroking her back. "Hey it's okay," he cooed, "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not okay Blaine!" she cried, "How can I feel this way?"

"You can't choose who you like Quinn, it sort of just chooses you." He thought back to Kurt. If this had been Blaine's choice he wouldn't have picked to like Kurt because he'd be too terrified of the consequences, of his dad. But that's not how it worked; he couldn't help his feelings for Kurt any more than Quinn could help liking Rachel.

"So are you going to break up with me?" she asked as she pulled away. Her face was blotchy from crying and there were still tears sliding down her wet cheeks. It was amazing how even like this she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Do you want me to?"

"Blaine I don't know if I'm a...." she trailed off not saying the word, "But I do know that I am not attracted to you, not in that way."

"No worries I understand," he said, "So are you going to like, come out?"

"No," she said quickly, "I still need to figure this out for myself."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Well I don't mind staying with you as a cover until you figure this out."

"Blaine, are you offering to be my beard?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

"I've always wanted to be someone's beard," he teased, the two of them breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"I love you Blaine," she said affectionately.

"I know." He pulled her into another warm hug, "I'm here for you Quinn, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Blaine, you are seriously the best boyfriend ever. And someday you'll make a girl very happy."

He stiffened slightly as the thought of milky skin and soft lips flashed in his mind.

"Yeah," he murmured guilt twisting in his gut. But he didn't say anything.

Blaine and Quinn were best friends because they understood each other. They were also best friends because they made up for what the other lacked. Blaine was the compassionate one who looked to make people happy. Quinn could care less about being nice; she trampled on people's feelings far too often.

But she was courageous. Something Blaine most certainly was not.


End file.
